Kim Possible - Stoppable! Hana-Time!
by YakusokuNoJi
Summary: A little sidestory of my main story "The Agent's Legend" that plays in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the brand "Kim Possible". It is full property of Disney and originally created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. And similiarities to existing or ficitional people or events are completely coincidental if not mentioned.

 **Author's Note:**

Hey everybody! This is my second story. It is canonical to The Agent's Legend which will eventually tie in through several events. It is a story that will not feature any episodes like The Agent's Legend does. This is a sidestory primarily about Hana and Kim & Ron's child and is set about 15 years after the final episode of The Agent's Legend.

As it is not necessary to know the ending of TAL, it is very well possible to bring out this story now. Meanwhile the episodes will continue, naturally. I conceptualized the daughter a while ago already but never came up with a name for her. To honor our real life Kim I decided to call the cartoon Kim's daughter "Sadie", after Sadie Stanley. This way she also finds her way into the story.

 **Canon Excourse**

 _What is a "Canon"?_

 _Canon is the Latin word for "scale" or "guideline". It is the noun of which the adjective is "canonical", in common speech often mistaken as "canon" being an adjective; often spelt as "cannon", which is just as wrong. If a work is "canonized", it will be acknowledged as part of this Canon. A Canon, despite many fan debates, real fan wars, has nothing to do with:_

 _a) The original author being involved or a work being published in the original work b) Internal logical consistency c) The overall positive or negative opinion of the consumers (fans)_

 _It soley requires an official decisive instance to declare a work as part of a certain "Canon". If something is "non-canonical" to a Canon it does not mean it is not canonical in any aspect. Just as many scales can exist, many Canons can exist. It is all about the context._

 _In case of fanwork of course it is not possible for me to declare my work canonical to the official show because only Disney is able to do that as they are the official instance that have the power to acknowledge something to be a legitimate body of work that happened within their own established continuity (of course it would still require any legal procedure between them and the author of a work, like mine, e.g., as they also could not just read my story and say "okay, that one is canonical", since the work that I made, despite the source being their property is my intellectual property nonetheless – this is only one example, of course to make it easier to understand as many canonicity debates end up in fans just arguing and bringing in their own made up rules how canonicity is declared). However, as the only one who works on The Agent's Legend I can at least consider my own spin-offs canonical to each other. That is really all I can do and all I need._

 **Inspirations:**

Inspiration for the sidestory's name is obviously "Stop! Hammer Time!" from MC Hammer's "U Can't Touch This" officially released in 1990 in "Please Hammer, Don't Hurt Em".

 **Kim Possible**

 **Stoppable! Hana-Time!**

 **Chapter I**

"Kihihi."

Sitting in a crown of a big tree, a little girl laughed. Her blonde her was almost as messy as the dense tree looked from the outside. Her freckles gave her giggle and even more impish note.

 _Betcha can't find me in here_ , she thought, having a triumphant glare in her eyes.

"Hah! Not good enough!" a female voice made the child turn around. It was a teenage girl, 17 years old with chin-long black hair, both straggly and pointy at the same time.

"Aww, Auntie Hana!" the child complained. "How could you even find me this fast this time!"

"It was no big", O-hana, mostly known by her family as "Hana" or even "Han", told her neece. "You can be as carefree as your father at times, Sadie. As excited as you were, you left your tracks all over the place.

Sadie sighed when she crossed her arms, still sitting on a thick branch.

"Enough of the Hide and Seek now," Hana said.

"I was not playing any games with you," Sadie responded. "I was legit trying to get away."

"I know," her aunt gave her back only to get a prompt answer from Sadie, "Well, if you know then you know I'm not coming with you!"

Hana was sitting on a branch next to the girl. That is how she knew her neece: Not even 5 years old but already as vocal and sassy as her mother. She was extraordinary.

She was Sadie Possible-Stoppable.

"It's because of your mother leaving for a while, right?" her aunt wanted to know. Of course she already knew the answer. She knew the girl all too well. That Sadie gasped when she heard then but then returned to being silent and looking away said it all.

"Why does she have to go away?" the child asked.

"Come on, you know how this is," Hana said. "Your mom is great. She helps people. But she always does her best to come back to you as fast as possible. That's your name after all."

"But 3 days!" Sadie lamented.

"She was asked by the Network of Global Justice to investigate something overseas. They don't know if she can speed this up. But we know she will do what she can, trust me. She will be back in no time. Even if it takes 3 days, they will pass by quickly."

It did not help. Just hearing her aunt's words, Sadie was sulking even more. Then her aunt reached out for her, holding one open hand in front of the girl.

"Come on. Your dad will still stay here. And I'm here with you, too," Hana tried to encourage her so she might find the strength to let go her mother for these few days.

Arriving at a big house in Middleton, Kim was already waiting for her daughter outside. "I have heard what happened,", she told her daughter arms akimbo. Her foot was stepping in place. Sadie held onto Hana's pants with one hand, unsure what her mother would do next. She did not want to give in, thickheaded as she was just like her mother but Kim's look made her feel unsure. Only for a moment though. Her facial muscles relaxed and her eyes reflected something that almost showed sadness overcoming her.

"You can't let us worry this much," Kim said and kneeled down to the girl. "What would the world mean without your father and me having you?"

Sadie looked just as devastated. She immediately fell in her mother's arms crying. "I would tear down the sky to find you. Just be strong and wait for me. If you need me, you know I will come for you without a second thought."

"Thank you for looking for her," she said to Hana. When the girl heard about Ron's phone call with Kim and once he tried to tell the girl about what would happen, she rushed off. "I told Ron it would probably be better if I was searching," Hana answered Kim.

The former teenage heroine, now a fully grown adult woman, not less heroic than before just felt as much pain to leave her daughter. The moment Ron called her about what happened she drove back. And she would do the same thing again, no matter where and when. It was such a natural thing, Hana also knew it so she knew that she could tell Sadie the same. And here her mother was, showing that it was true. When Ron came out he took Sadie on his arm where she also hugged him tightly, clinging and not intending to let go of him. "There, I will be here, no worries," he assured his child.

When Kim and Ron tucked their child in bed, they were pondering, what to tell her that night. "So ... which story could I tell you," Kim thought loud. "Ah, I know! Its a very special story."

"Is it nice?" Sadie asked, wrapped in her fluffy blue blanket, holding a Pandaroo that had a star attached to it.

"Yes, its a really sweet story" Kim said. She took out a necklace from her shirt. On that necklace there was a shimmering shard. "I told you one day I would tell you where I have this pretty stone from, right? Tonight I will tell you."

Ron looked very surprised. It was like nostalgia immediately hit him. He saw his wife had no different look when she held that shard in her hand.

"This is the story of a very special friend," Kim began to tell.

"Is he a good friend?" Sadie wanted to know.

Kim exhaled in sadness. Then she looked at Ron.

"He's Mommy and Daddy's best friend," Sadie's father then said.

"And without him," Kim continued, "we would not have you."

And so they together told her about the most enigmatic and yet fascinating person they had ever known in their life until she peacefully dozed away.

"Good night," Kim whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead. Ron did the same and left.

"And good night to you too, Clyde," Kim said, looking at the shard. Then she closed the door of her daughter's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim used the next day to the fullest to be there for her daughter. She would not have told anyone but Ron but things were tough for her, too. Managing family life by being with her husband and child and at the same time offering her help with sitches was not as easy to handle as highschool or college and sitches. There was no way she would want to miss out on anything her own little family did. Another problem was that Kim would have never wanted money for what she did. When Global Justice asked her to join, she had two main gripes with this. Betty, the lead of the network was told by Kim, she would never be payed for this kind of work. She once sent the Team Impossible to the network because they demanded payment from people. Global Justice also payed the team but Kim would not even want that. It just did not feel right for her.

The other problem was that working for the network she feared she would be too much in control of whom she'd help and if she could, she actually would always want to help anyone. Still, all that was an actual issue. She knew her family was the most important and she'd need to think about them as well. As things were right now, Betty was able to hire her for an advisory position in for everything about how to handle sitches, it being the martial arts, best possible options and all and she'd accept payment for that but whenever she was asked about doing sitches she always turned down the payment and the occasional question if she really did not want to fully work as this kind of agent for them.

It was a tricky situation but for the moment it was the best solution for herself and her conscience that she could think of. Since Ron was one of Martin Smarty's higher-ups by now and thus held high responsibility for the market chain it was not like they had to truly worry about money anyway. It just felt kinda off to her. She knew she could do more for her two most cherished people in life.

Right now though she was already happy with just having her time with Sadie whose one hand she held with Ron holding the other. She was not in kindergarten as it was a Saturday. It was Summer and the Middleton park they so often visited was very quiet right now. Under the tree that Sadie told them she was hiding in, they unfolded a blanket and were having a picnic.

" This is the place, isn't it, Daddy?" Sadie asked and pointed at an area in a large meadow.

"Yes, it is," Ron replied. The girl was talking about a story they had told her. Back then Ron had to fight the fierceful Joe-Jitsu, a martial artist that was an actual challenge to Ron. At least until Ron showed the power he truly had ad that time. He never really told Sadie the full story. Instead he always stopped with how he and Kim beat him after she protected her at that time husband-to-be.

Ron could see it. As if it just happened he saw Joe and him fighting with. He saw Kim stading before him, lovingly shielding him from a lightning bolt. He saw Joe collapsing under the might of swift moves within a blue light. And he saw how he and Kim kissed.

Sadie looked at her father while eating some carrot sticks and giving some to Rufus, Ron's best mole rat friend and by now also hers. He had some kind of regret in his eyes but she was too young and knew too little to understand why. Kim very well understood it though. The couple looked at each other, sharing memories in silence. When the child looked at the meadow again, she saw a man standing there. He was too far off but she could see that he had shoulder-long, white hair.

And he was looking at them.

" Who is that?" Sadie wanted to know and looked at her parents.  
" Huh?" Kim and Ron looked at the meadow.

" Who is who, honey?" Kim asked.

"That man," she said and pointed in the direction, " he is looking at us."

But when she was looking back at the spot, he was gone. Like a spectre.

"I see no man," Kim told her. "Ah, well," Ron said, "maybe he just saw us eat and stopped because he was hungry, too."

"He looked weird," Sadie told them. „With the white hair he almost looked like an old man."

"Hah, old people are also hungry," Ron laughed. Then it came to him and Kim.

 _With the white hair … like … a white-haired man who is not old?,_ they wondered.

 _Could it be?_ , Kim thought. _No, that is absolutely …_

She took a look at her necklace, then she looked at Ron again. He shook his head in disbelief. They thought it could not have been who they thought it was. That man disappeared a long time ago.

Worrying a bit and now both having kind of a regretful look on their faces, now for more than just the reason Ron formerly had, they were distracted by Sadie. "What is it?" she informed herself.

"It's nothing, honey," Kim responded, being awoken by her daughter's voice. Then they did their best to lighten their own mood in front of their daughter. She was the only reason powerful enough to make this possible for them.

In the evening, Kim said goodbye to her daughter at the housedoor. She already brought her in bed, told her another story, this time one of the terrible Dr. Drakken that she fought so many times until he decided to team up with them – something Sadie always was entertained by as she had met the man by now and he was the nicest person she could imagine, just as his wife – but when she opened the door of her room she could hear how Ron was talking to his own wife and thus the child ran downstairs to see her mom once again. Kim did not mind. She was thankful for every more minute she could see. "Now ...", Kim said, hugging the girl gently as she always did, „... stay strong like always. Mom will be back soon. I love you."

Then she left. No matter how tough mother and daughter were though, they could not fight the tears. And they also did not want to. Kim wanted to be a good role model but she also wanted her own child to see her shedding tears as it really showed how much attached they were to each other. Ron held his child's hand when Kim left.

"Show the bad guys who's boss, Mommy!"

"So not the drama!" Kim said, looking back once more, then she stepped onto the jet that was waiting for her and flew away with a GJ pilot.

Ron and his daughter stood there until the vehicle vanished out of sight. Then the blond man said, "There, now I'll bring you to bed for real." Rufus jumped on her shoulder, squeaking, "Oohoo, bedtime sleepyhead!"

He had to spend a good 30 minutes until she fell asleep but he would have stayed forever, if she wanted him to. Hana was sitting on the couch, watching a show. Right now she spent a lot of time at their house instead of her parents'.

"She'll endure," she said. "If someone can than the child of you guys."

"I think so, too," Ron said and joined her, "but I hope I can as well."


	3. Chapter 3

"So we've been following this trail for two weeks by now," a woman spoke to Kim in the back of the jet. It was Betty, leader of the Network of Global Justice. Even after all these years she was as dedicated in doing her job as ever. Though she only had one eye she had no trouble seeing that Kim's eyes were wandering off the screen she showed her during this briefing.

"Kim, are you listening?" she wanted to know.

"I am sorry, Betty. Its just ..."

Betty knew what she wanted to know. "It is alright. But I need to be sure that we can count on you. You will be back soon enough then."

Kim only smiled. Of course Betty knew that the former teenage heroine was a mom now. Even better understandable it was for the head of the network as she herself had a child for ten years by now. So if someone could understand Kim's urge to come back from a mission quickly there was barely anyone better suited than same Dr. Director herself.

"We need you to jump off. Meanwhile we will distract with our landing," Betty continued explaining her.

"No big, I got this!" the redheaded heroine said. Together with a few other agents that sat next to them Betty would approach the hideout of this villain. Kim never before met this rogue so she couldn't figure out if maybe she alone would not even have been enough, but she didn't mind either. As often before she would have tackled a solo-mission with confidence, still working together with Betty was not less appreciated, even if it would still a bit of her own spotlight.

When she took a look out of the window she could see that the storm that came up during the flight once they flew over the ocean was still surrounding them like a menacing enemy. Apart from the area occasionally being lit up through a lightning strike she could only see the rain hitting the glass strong enough and with such an intensity that it sounded like someone would knock from outside. For a moment Kim thought if that was what rain here was like during that night she could be glad to not witness hail coming down. The sea below was not less wild which was not a good sign.

Betty noticed Kim looking out. "It will still be a while until be have arrived but I am afraid the storm will barely have calmed down. Will you be able to make it?"

Kim didn't hesitate. Immediately she turned her head away from the mad waves of the ocean all the craziness outside and responded with a slight laugh.

"Don't worry about that! I got everything with me I need!"

"Okay, if you say so. Just in case, we might have some equipment you can also use if necessary," Betty responded worried. She knew how reliable Kim was and that a storm was nothing new to her but such a bad storm and Kim apparently not being unusually unconcentrated would provide a new kind of challenge that she did not wish for the young woman.

I hope she is fine ..., Kim thought. At the very moment the shard around her necklace took on a light-blue tone that didn't seem familiar to her.

"Huh? What's this?", she asked herself, taking the shard on her necklace in her hand.

"This is an ancient artifact, right, Kimberly?", Betty asked.

"Yeah, it is," Kim then said, "It does such things sometimes, but it never shimmered this way before."

"Tell me, could it be that this is the lost shard of -" Betty began her question just to get interrupted by Kim. "It is," she assured, very well aware of what Betty wanted to know.

"How very peculiar," the lead of the Global Justice network then said, "but I guess finding this magical item in your possession is actually quite possible. I suposse there is a reason for why you are wearing it?"

"The best reason there could be," Kim answered a bit dreamy. An odd mix of happiness and sadness overcame her as she tried to remember while closing her fist around the shard.

She stayed silent then. Betty didn't want to ask her anymore. She felt it was nothing Kim wanted to talk about with her.

 _Meanwhile ..._

The rustling leaves outside of the window woke Sadie up. It was this tree again that whenever it was windy would annoy her at night. Normally she liked the tree outside of her window. But at night it was bothering to her. It was not just the fact of the rustling alone but the way it sounded seemed creepy to her as well. And that combine with the whistling of the wind through same leaves left a spooky atmosphere . Whenever she turned around the thin, long twigs of the tree would wave right in front of her window as if some ghostly creature would lure her out. This night she also saw it. For some reason everytime she looked at it. Her parents knew how brave she was but that was still a bit too much for her. She held onto her blanket tightly, pullig it closer to her face, covering half of it.

It was even worse now.

All she wanted was her mother being here.

When she was blinking she couldn't keep a shreeking sound escaping from her mouth.

"Eek!"

A man with chin-long hair was sitting on the end of her bed. His back was turned away from her, yet the profile of his face was visible behind his chin-long hair that shimmered in the moonlight.

Sadie was paralyzed. Normally she would have tried to scare people away if they seemed off to her. This one here was giving her a weird feeling though. He did absolutely nothing. She could feel his presence, yet it was like he was not here the same way she was. And what she felt was like nothing she has felt from a person before. She realized it was the man she saw in the park when she was there with her parents. Her paralysis ended quickly when the fascinating aura that he emitted and the cold that came from him suddenly changed to warmth reached her soul. It was in this night that she was so creeped out and knowing from what her parents told her about not trusting strangers she knew she should probably feel even more cautious. Yet he fear that kept her in a chokehold from both the ghastly tree figures as well as the first moment she saw the long-haired man was like blown away. She felt safety and comfort.

"Who are you?" she phrased her question.

The man slowly opened his mouth but no voice could be heard. Yet a kind whisper reach her comforted soul."

Then, hearing loud and fast steps the door which already was kept open by her father a bit was completely open when she came in. The man that she saw was no longer there.

"Sadie! Is everything okay?" Ron wanted to know as he went to her bad, covering her with his arms.

"Yes, dad. It was just the long-haired man again. He said he's your friend Clyde"

Ron didn't want to believe it but he also wouldn't doubt it was anyone else.

 _But how?_ he thought.


End file.
